swgfandomcom-20200215-history
New Player Guide
Welcome to Star Wars Galaxies! There are many packages and expansions that go with this game. Some include special items given to your character, and some include the basic game with some expansions. Here is the list of all the different Star Wars Galaxies packages and expansions: *'''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided''' :The very basic game, no longer sold in stores. *'''Star Wars Galaxies: [[Jump to Lightspeed]]''' :The space expansion, also no longer sold in stores. Since the [[N#NGE|NGE]], every player automaticly receives this expansion for free. *'''Star Wars Galaxies: [[Rage of the Wookiees]]''' :Expansion that allows players access to the [[Wookiee]] homeworld of [[Kashyyyk]]. *'''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience''' :A package that includes Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided, Star Wars Galaxies: [[Jump to Lightspeed]], and Star Wars Galaxies: [[Rage of the Wookiees]]. A bonus for buying this package is a [[BARC Speeder]] for one of your characters. *'''Star Wars Galaxies: [[Trials of Obi-Wan]]''' :Expansion only available via download that allows players access to the planet [[Mustafar]]. *'''Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit''' :A package that includes Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided and Star Wars Galaxies: [[Jump to Lightspeed]]. A bonus for buying this package is an [[Instant Travel Vehicle]] for one of your characters. Creating your character This part of the game is one of the most important. You may be able to repeat some parts of the game, but if you create a character that you don't like, the only option is deletion. So, take your time and chose wisely. Chosing a [[Servers|Galaxy/Server]] Unless you have friends already in the game, or have a [[Servers|Galaxy/Server]] that you want to be in, you can take the suggested [[Servers|Galaxy/Server]] that the game gives you. Chosing a name You can have the game randomly select a name for your character, or you can chose one for yourself. The only restrictions are that you can't have the first name currently being used by any other characters, including Star Wars characters. Again, take your time. Chosing a [[Species]] There are no bonuses for different [[Species]], but there are restrictions. Such as non-[[Human|humans]] earn less [[Imperial]] faction points and some [[Species]] can't wear certain types of clothing or armor. Take your time to determine exactly what you plan on doing in the game before you decide on what [[Species]] you want to be. Chosing a [[Careers|Career]] The last item of character creation is chosing a [[Careers|Career]]. Choosing a Career is a critical choice as you will be able to modify it rarely. In order to do so you will have to pay a fee to a Profession adviser npc. The first career switch is free but the others will be more and more expensive... Every [[Careers|Career]] has it's pros and cons. For more information on these, check out the [http://forums.station.sony.com/swg Official SWG Forum]. Also, some [[Careers]] are made for combat, while others are not. Combat [[Careers]] are: *[[Bounty Hunter]] *[[Commando]] *[[Force Sensitive|Force Sensitive (Jedi)]] *[[Medic]] *[[Officer]] *[[Smuggler]] *[[Spy]] Non-combat [[Careers]] are: *[[Entertainer]] *[[Trader]] Some [[Careers]] cannot be chosen at character creation. These are: *[[Freelance Pilot]] *[[Imperial Pilot]] *[[Politician]] *[[Alliance Pilot|Rebel Pilot]] [[New Player Tutorial]] Before your character creation is complete, there is a small checkbox that allows you to skip the New Player Tutorial. Unless you have a really good reason, it would be wise to take the tutorial. If you skip the tutorial, you cannot go back and take it. During the New Player Tutorial, you will learn a few basics of playing [[S#SWG|SWG]]. In addition, your character will also earn [[X#XP|XP]], recieve a few starter items, earn some [[C#Credits|credits]], and even get a [[Ships|Starship]]. [[Tansarii Point Station]] Following the [[New Player Tutorial]], the [[Millennium Falcon]] will land at [[Tansarii Point Station]]. Your character will be dropped off in the hanger bay with instructions to talk to [[Han Solo]]. It seems that [[Millennium Falcon]] needs repairs, so until then you are stuck here. [[Tansarii Point Station]] is a great place to gain a few [[C#CL|CL's]] (up to [[C#CL|CL]] 10 at least) and some [[C#Credits|Credits]]. This is also where you can get your first [[Ships|Starship]], a [[MandalMotors M3-A "Scyk" Interceptor|Scyk fighter]] and find out more about your [[Careers|career]] choice. This is also a good time to explore the [[Game interface]]. Once you are ready to leave [[Tansarii Point Station]], talk to [[Han Solo]] again and he will send you on a short quest to find parts for the [[Millennium Falcon]]. Complete that quest and you will be dropped off in [[Mos Eisley]] on [[Tatooine]], with no ability to ever come back to [[Tansarii Point Station]]. The [[Legacy|Legacy Quests]] The last part of the New Player Tutorial is [[Han Solo]] giving you a quest that will give you a [[XP-38 Landspeeder]]. After that, he will start you on the [[Legacy|Legacy Quests]]. The [[Legacy|Legacy Quests]] are a great way to gain some items, [[X#XP|XP]], and [[C#Credits|Credits]]. These [[Guides#Quests|quests]] are designed to take your character up to at least [[C#CL|CL]] 30. But, just like when you were on [[Tansarii Point Station]], you can do other things in addition or beside the quest. How to gain [[X#XP|XP]] Since the [[N#NGE|NGE]], the best way to gain [[X#XP|XP]] is to do [[Guides#Quests|Quests]]. For new players, the best quest to start is called the [[Legacy|Legacy Quests]]. You can also gain [[X#XP|XP]] by killing [[M#MOB|MOB's]], but the [[X#XP|XP]] is not that great. For the most [[X#XP|XP]] when killing [[M#MOB|MOB's]], try fighting [[M#MOB|MOB's]] that are your character's [[C#CL|CL]] or up to 3 [[C#CL|CL's]] higher. How to earn [[C#Credits|Credits]] Just like with gaining [[X#XP|XP]], the most credits are gained by doing [[Guides#Quests|Quests]]. You can also earn [[C#Credits|Credits]] by killing [[N#NPC|NPCs]], completing missions (via [[Mission Terminal]]), and by selling items to a [[Junk Dealer]]. See also [[Making money as a beginning character|How will I be able to get enough money for a good start in SWG?]] '''Note:''' Please refrain from asking other players for [[C#Credits|credits]]. Asking for [[C#Credits|credits]] is a good way to make enemies or to be put on a player's ignore list. Joining a [[Player Associations|PA/Guild]] If you want to join a PA (Guild), than search a existing Member of a Guild of your choice. After that, aks him if he may invite you into his guild as a member. After that the only thing you must do is "Accept" and you're in! Join the [[Galactic Empire]] or [[Rebel Alliance]] So, you want to take part in the Galactic Civil War and take arms with the Imperial Army, or free the Galaxy of tyranny with the Rebel Alliance? In SWG you are able to join up with either side you choose. To join you must have at least 200 positive faction points with the faction of your choosing. When you have enough, speak to a recruiter, they can be found in NPC cities, but are most likely found in faction related bases or outposts (i.e. Rebel Outpost on Rori, Imperial Outpost on Talus) Earn [[Badges]]